


"Nobody"

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with you, Kirsten!" He finally asked, exasperated by their back and forth. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Don't you understand! That's why I'm even here right now! This feeling- it's excruciating and I don't know what to do." (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nobody"

Kirsten was having one of the most horrid and difficult days of her entire life. And that wasn’t even  _close_  to being an overstatement. 

At first, she was having trouble even identifying her problem. The latest stitch had gone surprisingly well; she had managed to get all of the information that was necessary in just one go with no significant issues.

The only logical reason for how she was feeling would be the residual emotion from the stitch. It was lingering longer than she’d experienced before and it made her feel such an immense amount of sadness; she wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

As soon as she came home, she noticed a note from Camille. She was out with Linus. Kirsten was desperate for someone to talk to and she’d honestly been looking forward for her to be home this time.

A rapid pang of sorrow hit her like a semi truck and she dropped to the ground, sliding down the wall as the tears uncontrollably slipped from her brown eyes. Her chest felt tight as her breathing was labored and heavy. She was shaking while she tried to calm her uneven breathing.

Kirsten eventually calmed herself down enough to press with shaky fingers on her phone and call the one other person she wanted, no,   _needed_  to talk to; Cameron.

“Cameron?” She said quickly, instantaneously realizing that she caught his voicemail. With a sigh and a sniffle, she continued to leave the message, “I’m coming over. By the time you actually check your phone I’ll probably already be over there so…just be there, okay? I don’t usually need people for anything and even when I do, I don’t say anything and you know that but- I  _need_ you _.”_

Hanging up, she wiped the remnants of her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand and made her way to Cameron’s apartment. She found herself just  _hoping_  and  _praying_  that he was there. She needed a friend. 

Her incessant knocking ensued as she found herself at his door, but it was more dull than usual for somewhat obvious reasons.

“Cameron? Open the door.” She mused gently, still sniffing from her prior breakdown.

Cameron made his way to the door, looking through the peephole and seeing the distressed blonde. His forehead crinkled in confusion as he opened the door.

“Kirsten? What’s wrong, I have someone ov-”

But he didn’t need to finish his sentence. Her eyes had already landed on the girl she had dubbed as ‘tanktop’ sitting in his apartment. It all suddenly made sense to her why he wasn’t expecting her over; he was too  _busy_  with 'tanktop’ to check his phone. He was too  _busy_  to notice or care that she had been acting different. 

“Oh.” She paused, the lump in her throat returning. “Um, I’m sorry- I didn’t know, I, uh-" 

She couldn’t help sputtering like a child. It felt like she had been slapped in the face or someone had an iron death grip on her heart at that moment.

"Kirsten-” Cameron started, trying to do some damage control, before ‘tanktop’ began talking.

“Who is this, Cam?” She asked, her tone slightly too innocent for Kirsten’s liking.

“Oh, me?” She began as a bitter laugh escaped her throat. “I’m  _nobody_ , remember?”

“Kirsten, just-” Cameron started again, but this time was cut off by Kirsten.

"I’m just gonna go.” She breathed, turning on her heels back down the hall she entered from.

She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes, but this time, she wasn’t positive she could solely blame it on residual emotion. Cameron sighed angrily, speeding out the door after her. 

“Just wait!” He shouted, catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

She spun around, eyes wild and furious. 

“Just leave me alone.” She spoke, her voice cracking and not coming off nearly as strong as she was.

“ _Talk_  to me!” He pleaded, seeing the most emotion out of her in that moment than he ever had.

“You should have  _known_. You should have  _seen_ that the stitch affected me, but you were too busy with  _her_ to notice anything.” She stated darkly, arms limp and defeated at her sides.

“What’s  _wrong_ with you, Kirsten?!” He finally asked, exasperated by their back and forth.

“I don’t  _know_ what’s wrong with me! Don’t you understand! That’s why I’m even here right now! This feeling- it’s  _excruciating_  and I don’t know what to  _do_.” 

“Kirsten.” He whispered.

That was all it took. Him looking at her like a wounded puppy with those beautiful eyes broke her down again. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing hysterically and grasping at the fabric of his t-shirt into her balled fists. 

He stroked her hair until he felt her breathing even out, not caring about his tear soaked shirt. 

“Are you okay, Stretch?” He asked softly, bringing his forehead to hers. He undoubtedly never wanted to see her so broken again. It was killing him.

“You told me to come to you when anything was wrong. You told me that I could  _trust_  you; that you’d  _be there_  for me.” She whispered, her voice hoarse.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t know it only applied to when it was  _convenient_  for you!” Her raspy voice finished, pushing her body away from his.

“It doesn’t just apply to when it’s  _convenient_  for me and you  _know_ that!” He claimed.

“How am I supposed to know that?!”

“Because I  _care_  about you, Kirsten! Goddammit, can’t you  _see_ that?!”

A beat of silence passed between the two, both equally shocked by his outburst. He walked closer to her and she didn’t move a step away. When their faces were close enough, he looked between her eyes and her lips, cupping her cheek. She instinctively leaned into the warm, tender touch, closing her eyes.

Their lips met after a brief moment of teasing from warm, mint breath over lips, and she pressed closer into his figure. His arms found their way around her waist, holding her as if she were a porcelain doll that would break without the utmost care. Her hands ventured around to the back of his neck as her fingers curled into his soft, chestnut hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer, if it were possible, molding their bodies into one perfect being. 

She pulled away after some time and cleared her raw throat, the hot tears pricking at the back of her already sore, tired eyes. She cupped his cheek, pressing one last, fleeting kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you at work, Dr. Goodkin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Dusts off shoulder* So I’m pretty proud of this one. Let me know what you think! This is the first angsty fanfic I’ve written.


End file.
